skipper_and_skeetofandomcom-20200214-history
Skipper and Skeeto: The Great Treasure Hunt
'Skipper and Skeeto: The Great Treasure Hunt '(Danish: Magnus og Myggen: Den Store Skattejagt) is the second release of the Skipper and Skeeto game series. It was released in 1996 on Windows. Plot Summary One night, as Skeeto finds Skipper in front of the Noblecastle Castle, Mr Shade appears, forcing both to hide. Mr Shade knocks the door and answering it is Count Noblecastle the 9th (Ædelborg in Danish). Mr Shade demands the Count for the money, with the Count faltering that hey had promised earlier that he would pay later. Shade then says he has changed his mind and that he needed the money before the day is over, or he'll turn Paradise Park into a huge rubbish tip. Mrs Noblecastle then intervenes, insisting that they still have time to pay. Shade remarks that he'll be back in exactly and hour, or he'll be fulfilling their worst fears, with Skipper and Skeeto, who have been hiding in a bush and had seen everything becoming horrified. As Shade leaves, Mrs Noblecastle expresses her worries that they couldn't possibly find their treasure, with her husband assuring that their ancestors did a good job in hiding the treasure. As the couple re-enters, Skipper and Skeeto deduce that they would have to help find the treasure, whatever it takes. As both enter the castle, the clock strikes eleven, signifying that there is only an hour left until midnight. Skipper and Skeeto explore the castle, picking up items and overcoming ghosts belonging to the Noblecastle family. However, they are able to overcome them by placing the required items at their coffins found in the crypt, based on their portrait quotes found on the first floor lobby. Eventually, they found the treasure, only to find at skeleton guarding it, which eventually comes to life, introduces itself as the keeper of the treasure and that only Count Noblecastle the 2nd may receive it, and escapes. Skipper remarks that it doesn't know that the 2nd had died long ago and they're taking it for the 9th, and just as he commands to give chase, both he and Skeeto are trapped, but managed to free themselves and went into pursuit of the keeper's skeleton in the labyrinth. Collecting tooth of times along the way, they eventually encounter the keeper's skeleton. Skipper manages to defeat it using the teeth, with the defeated keeper disintegrating into dust. Skipper and Skeeto bring the treasure back to the surface and ring the bell to alarm the Noblecastle couple, while hiding and watching the couple overjoyed to see their treasure. Gameplay The main objective of the game is to help find Skipper and Skeeto look for the treasure for the Noblecastles to give it to Mr Shade before midnight to save Paradise Park. There are many rooms which the player can explore, some being locked at the start and requiring keys found in the castle to be unlocked. Items around the castle can be picked up and saved into the inventory, some which can be combined. Certain items can be interacted although it has nothing to do with the game progress. Ghosts belonging to the Noblecastle family will appear and hinder Skipper and Skeeto's process, but they can be cleared by finding objects based on their portrait descriptions found on the first floor lobby, then placing them at their coffins found in the crypt. Players can also find sparkling orbs called Forgotten Moments around the castle, allowing them to turn back time to give them more time to find the treasure. Near the end, the player will have to guide Skipper and Skeeto through a labyrinth to confront the keeper's skeleton to retrieve the treasure, collecting keys to open doors, discs to fill holes and tooth of times to defeat the skeleton. Characters * Skipper * Skeeto * Mr Shade * The elderly mouse in the living room Noblecastle family * Count Noblecastle the 9th * Mrs Noblecastle * Ghost of Bertha Noblecastle * Ghost of Agnes Noblecastle * Ghost of Hubert Noblecastle * Ghost of Edward Noblecastle * Ghost of Olga Noblecastle Locations Reception Trivia